Of India's nearly one thousand million people, a sizeable amount of over nine hundred million are currently excluded from participating in the so called information revolution—Internet and web, because of the absence of software and input mechanisms that can deal with information in the language which majority of the Indians speak. The mobile phone revolution has caught on in India. The number of handheld devices such as mobile phones that are currently available in India hugely outnumber the number of desktop computers and other computing mechanisms available in the country. However, the majority of the handheld devices and mobile phones in particular still use English as the input and interaction medium. A small number of mobile phone manufacturers have come up support for a couple of Indic languages in their phones. Unfortunately, inputting text using one of these mechanisms is a real challenge even for experienced mobile users. There is a need for a mechanism that can be used to input languages derived from Brahmi scripts (Indic scripts) on devices which do not have a full-fledged QWERTY keyboard.